


Promise?

by StayhereforCB



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prom, Promises, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Hyunjin gets ready for an event he never knew he would, ever.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Promise?

Is he really doing this?

Hyunjin wakes up to his phone ringing loudly next to his ear on the bedside table, opening his tired eyes slowly.

Another day.

He lies for a bit, trying to wake up his body, toes by toes, fingers moving slightly. He doesnt want this.

_"Hyunjin! Wake the fuck up, we're late for school. Baby, wake up!!' Jeongin was loud, louder than he shouldve been, at 6am. But Hyunjin just smiled, hands grabbing the blonds arms, pulling his thin body into his warm embrace. The room was warm, they could see the sun already high up, shining through the beautiful green leaves on the trees in the garden. Summer was always the best season, each and every day a new beginning, running on the beach shirtless, chasing each other and kisses on foreheads. Last few days, they thought. Just a few more days and they can finally be free from school._

How crushing.

Hyunjin throws the blanket away, body going cold in just a second, reminding him that he was careless again, not wearing a shirt in september. It is how it is.

Its empty, everything is empty. With him leaving, he took every color with himself, he took the warm feeling away, he took everything away.

He looks up. Straight to the beautifully ironed, black suit he havent seen in a few months. Or was it already a year? It brings up emotions he never wants to feel again, memories he would erase if he could, moments he wants to forget. Forever. Forever.

Standing up has never been so hard before, forcing his legs to finally, please work, please. He looks around, eyes empty and no will to live in them anymore. How can a person be this sad? How can he, Hwang Hyunjin who never felt sad or upset in his life feel so much sadness.

Anger.

Hatred.

He sits down on his chair, already exhausted, looking everywhere but at the suit. His long, blonde hair falls into his face, tickling his nose faintly. Its all just a bad dream. He lets out a breathy chuckle, thinking about certain hands pushing the soft locks away from his face..

Putting up concealer? Combing through his hair? Theres no reason to, who the fuck cares at this point. He surely doesnt. Its just a day like every other one. Every single day. No difference.

_"Hey, you look awful. Are you okay babe?' Hyunjin snorts, pushing a worried looking Jeongin away from his face with no force, really. It was very sweet, the younger picking up every little sign Hyunjin himself didnt notice before. How they always just knew what is going on with each other, no matter they wanted to hide these things. Of course he didnt sleep well, how could he? Angelic Jeongin on his right side, exams coming up.. but everything was alright, as long as he woke up to Jeongin next to him. If he is there, then he can do anything, anything in the world._

"Hyunjin, dress up honey." Yells him mom from the kitchen, her voice sounding like everything was okay. Anger. He does as he was told. First the beautiful white shirt, doing the buttons one by one, taking care of the fabric like its so important.

Maybe it is, maybe, and he hates that. The pants are a bit big now, but he pretends its okay. Everything is fine, Hyunjin.

_'Hyunjin, you really can't do your own tie, can you?"_

_"No, i swear i learned!"_

_"Oh dont lie! Come here." Hyunjin does, stepping closer and closer, faces just inches away from each other. Jeongin quickly forgets his task, only falling deep into his emotions once again, just like the older. Hyunjin closes the gap, and the kiss they share is new, it feels like the first they had. Every kiss is just as important. Morning kisses, school break kisses in empty classrooms or toilets. Kisses when they stare at each other, kisses when they laugh and feel this burning feeling inside that eats you away slowly. '_

It hurts, it really does.

He throws the tie away, hot, angry teardrops falling from his dark brown eyes, down onto the shirt, wetting it easily. It isn't fair. The tie lies on the floor, and Hyunjin feels just as useless as the black tie on the fucking floor. He is nothing.

_"Babe, wanna go on a trip? Lets go with the train, we could go to the water park! Just you and me." And they packed their things into small backpacks, loading up on apple juice because Jeongin loved it, and gummy bears. Sour ones. They joked around, holding hands and kissing each other every moment they could. Young love, as everyone said. Butterflies in your stomach, thinking about each other with shining eyes, hands going clammy. It was pure, it was everything they wanted and needed.'_

Hyunjin puts on the belt, now not knowing what to do. Everything is useless, everything is annoying and uninteresting. He should really go down to meet his parents, but who needs that?

_''Hyunjin, do you think we will be together in 10 years?" Asked Jeongin while they were laying down on the soft bed, under the fluffy blanket. Hyunjin just smiled, and took his hand. He kissed each fingertips, kissed his palms, kissed the back of his hands playfully, then his lips. "10 Years? Didnt we agree on forever?" "Youre so cheesy!" The romantic feeling was long gone, Hyunjin was good at fucking it up with being corny. But he flopped to his side, looking at their joined hands on the mattress. "I want to be by your side in 10 years too." And even after that, he wanted to say. Forever, he wanted to say. "Promise me!"_

Promises mean NOTHING.

He puts on his suit jacket, completing the look, bringing back those exact memories he didnt want to remember ever again.

In the mirror, all he sees is a man who is ruined. Done. Fucked. Nothing like how he saw himself on that day.

" _Sweetheart, Jeongin is here!" Yelled his mom, excitement clear in her voice. She was their biggest supporter, the one who always helped them go through hardships. His mom believed in them. That they will last forever._

_Hyunjin ran down the stairs after looking at himself in his suit. He was fucking hot! Only the tie, hah. Same white shirt, same pants, same belt. Same shoes._

_"Oh god you look amazing!" Jeongin stated, eyes going comically wild. He was adorable._

_"And look at you, youre gorgeous.." hyunjin was amazed, of course. Of fucking course, his longtime love, the boy he wanted to be with forever._

_"Jeongin help him put on his tie, he can't do it." His mom laughed wholeheartedly, pushing the boys upstairs. They ran to his room, hands in hands like stupid teenagers in love. Once the door closed, Jeongins back hit the door with a low thud, surprising the younger. Hyunjin kissed him like he was starving for a kiss, like they didnt kiss for weeks. Its only been a day. The kiss was hungry, hot and at the same time so so full of love, so beautiful and precious.. he didnt want to let go, never. And he shouldnt have. They went to prom together, Jeongin couldnt shut up even for a second, talking about how wasted he is going to be at the after party. Hyunjin knew he wont be. He wont let that happen. Going to prom with your boyfriend was more than they ever expected. It shouldnt have been so crucial in their relationship, but it was, it was a turning point. Them slow dancing in the quiet corner, whispering sweet nothings to each other._

_"10 years, dont forget."_

_"Can it be more?" They both silenced down, looking at each other, holding up the eye contact._

_"I mean.. do you want to marry me when we're older?" Hyunjin was afraid of the answer, afraid, so so afraid. But he knew Jeongin, his Jeongin._

_"Yeah. Yeah, id like that. I want to marry you."_

Hyunjin wants to rip off everything. 10 years..

"Hyunjin,lets go!" He hears his mom say. He doesnt want to do this, he really doesnt..

"Hyunjin!"

"Im coming." The tears disappeared,now all he could feel was anger. This cant be true.

_"Do you know why i love you so much,Hyunjin?" Asked Jeongin on their date, walking by the river in a comfortable silence._

_"Why?"_

_"Because youre funny. Because you brush your teeth with your left hand even though ypure fight handed, and because you take hours in the bathroom. Because you drink hot chocolate for breakfast. Because youre honest and selfless. Because you are warm, youre kind, you have the biggest heart. Because you like pineapples on pizza. Because you made me feel important and loved." Hyunjin can't answer._

_"And because life is worth it when youre with me."_

Hyunjin goes down just to meet everyone in his family. He pulls himself together, heart aching in a way he never felt before. The faces of the people in the house, they make him feel sick. His best friends, Changbin and Chan. Jeongins best friend Jisung. They all look at him with pity in their eyes. His mom, crying like it was her being the one who was hurt. Hyunjin wants to shake her, yell at her for acting like this, he wants to tell everyone to fuck off, to go home,to leave him alone.

He sees the flowers on the counter. Tulips, anemones, roses. Jeongins favourites. Jeongin wanted a flower shop. Jeongin. Jeongin.

He cant do this.

"Can we just go?" He asks, already going out of the house. The black car is already waiting for them, and he sits right next to his mom, who puts her soft hands on his, giving him a firm hold. Shes still supporting him. Them.

This is the point when it hits him. He never wouldve thought this is going to happen.

He is on his way to his boyfriends, to the love of his love's funeral. Hes going to Jeongins funeral.

_"I will love you till i can breathe!" Jeongin yelled while he tried to collect himself from the amount of laughing. He was happy."_

But the real breakdown happens when he sees Jeongins parents. They look at him, and he looks at them for a moment. Or two, or three.

"Im so sorry" he says, then just walks away, simply.

They didnt last for 10 years. But in Hyunjins heart, they did. They lasted forever.


End file.
